It is well-known that solar stills are valuable in distilling drinkable water from salt water or other undrinkable water, particularly sea water. My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,655, which is referenced above, discloses a low-cost, simplified still which uses a thin-film, flexible sheet fitted over a wire frame. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,655 discloses several variations of the invention, other low-cost variations are possible.